


On Your Left

by fuckingchrisevans (IOUAMarauder)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOUAMarauder/pseuds/fuckingchrisevans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble after seeing a post on Tumblr. Just a bit of humour, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Left

Every morning Steve went through the same daily routine. It never changed unless S.H.I.E.L.D. called him in for a mission but after S.H.I.E.L.D.’s downfall, that wasn’t even a possibility anymore. He woke up at five in the morning. Not a second later. He showered. He got dressed. He ate his breakfast. He combed his hair and then he would leave at precisely six to go for his morning run. He knew nothing would ever really change. He’d been trained to be this way. He didn’t mind though. He liked having a routine. It helped him focus more on going about his day rather than worrying about what had happened in the past.

               Steve would run several laps around the fountain in the park, passing Sam many times. Each time with a smirk and a quick “on your left”. This particular day was different though. He had started his run at the exact same time as always but Sam wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Shrugging it off as Sam just being late he began to run. He ran several laps and still Sam wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Steve frowned as he wondered where Sam was. It was beginning to worry him now. He _had_ been involved in the collapse of S.H.I.E.L.D. and therefore Hydra. Sam could easily be in danger.

               His worry faded when Sam quite literally flew past him, fully outfitted in his Falcon suit, yelling “ON YOUR RIGHT!” at him. Steve did a double take as he watched Sam fly around the fountain and back to him.

               “Hey, where have you-” Steve was cut off as he was pushed into the fountain by Sam who flew off again after saying “on your right” once more. He laughed as he climbed out, shaking his head slightly. “Right, that’s where you were.” He said, running a hand through his now wet hair. He pulled off his shirt and wrung it out over the fountain with a laugh. “I hope you know you’re not just going to get away with this.” He said as Sam stopped by his side, sitting on the edge of the fountain to the right of Steve.

               “Worth it though.” Sam said with a grin.

               “How long have you been planning to do that?”

               “Just came up with last night. Brilliant, right? Figured someone as old as you wouldn’t see it coming.” He said, nudging Steve.

               “Yeah, brilliant.” Steve agreed, pulling his sneakers off to empty the water out. As he put the wet sneakers back on, he quickly moved to push Sam back into the fountain and then stood up with a grin. “On your left.” He said before running off again.

               “Clever.” Sam stated, climbing out. “You know, I think you might have damaged wings.” He called to Steve who was passing him.

               “They’re waterproof.” Steve stated as he passed him yet again. “You’re not an idiot.”

               “You know me too well.” He said, getting up and flying round to fly by Steve’s side. From then on their runs worked like that. Sam would fly around for a lap and then run for a lap. It gave Sam a chance to still get his exercise whilst Steve got a chance to say “on your left” and then Sam had a lap where he could just talk to Steve without having to worry about him passing him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my first piece of work published on AO3. I apologise if anyone's OOC and if they are, could you please let me know? I want to improve my writing the best I can.
> 
> Advice is very much appreciated.
> 
> I originally wrote this back in April but I've been trying to pick out different pieces of work to edit and post on here.


End file.
